Lost Without You
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Bart gets a car, but things aren't as good as they seem when he takes it for a drive. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Lisa is 16 and Bart is 18.

Bart gets his first car and decides to go for a spin with Milhouse. Things don't go as planned though when he crashes. Can this tragedy be left in the past and can others move on in life?

Please read and review:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Bart's birthday and he had just turned eighteen. His parents had bought him his first car and, though nothing special, Bart loved it. He ran outside to look at it and Homer threw him the keys.

The car was red in colour and a sporty kind of car though it was old so it wasn't the most stylish car. Bart unlocked the car and jumped in, placing his hands on the steering wheel.

"Whoa, this is so cool. Thanks," Bart grinned, glancing at his parents who were standing in the driveway.

"Glad ya like it boy," Homer smiled, still wishing it hadn't cost him so much.

"You be careful when driving though," Marge told him and Bart rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mum."

"Hey Bart," Lisa said, coming to join the rest of them and holding out a box to Bart. Bart took the box and opened it.

"Thanks Lisa," he grinned and placed a cassette tape in to the car player, turning the volume right up. "These are my favourite songs."

The whole family spent the next half an hour looking at the car and seeing if there was anything that needed a bit of work doing to it. They found a couple of things and Homer promised Bart that he'd help him work on the car.

Bart said he'd take it for a quick spin to make sure it was running alright.

Bart started up the car, allowing it to purr quietly for a few minutes, before backing out of the driveway and heading for his best friend's house.

He stopped outside Milhouse's house and sounded his horn, causing his friend to come running out and stop in surprise when he saw the car in front of him. After admiring it for a minute Milhouse opened the car door and got in the passenger side, grinning at Bart.

"Neat car," he said and Bart laughed.

"Sure is. I'm taking it for a quick spin."

"Cool. Let's go!"

Bart didn't need to be told twice as he zoomed off, leaving a trail of dust behind. He drifted around the corner, just missing Principal Skinner. The boys laughed as they drove around Springfield, breaking the speed limit and not caring at all.

They sped around another corner and saw another car in front so Bart immediately hit the breaks, skidding around and slamming head first in to the car coming the other way.

Milhouse flew forwards and hit the front window, causing it to break on impact.

Milhouse yelled and screamed in pain. Blood trickled down his face and stained his shirt and some dripped on to the dashboard.

He tried to move his leg, but it was caught and he could feel something crushing it. He didn't dare look at how much blood there was. He then tried to move his arms, but it caused him so much pain that, along with seeing a lot of blood, he ended up fainting.

Bart's head hit the steering wheel and he groaned in pain. He felt another pain in his back as he had gone forwards and the seatbelt had stopped him, causing him to be forcefully pulled back.

He felt glass from the window stabbing him in his right arm and looked down to see a large amount of blood escaping from a large gash. He turned, ignoring the pain, and looked at his friend who was now covered in blood and had glass shattered around him.

"Milhouse?" Bart said, but his friend didn't reply.

Bart tried to move, but found he couldn't except for his left arm. He put his hand to his forehead, surprised at how much it hurt, and was shocked that when he moved his hand away it was crimson red. Seeing the blood made him realise how badly he was hurt and next thing his world went black and his head fell forwards, resting on the steering wheel and he caught the horn, which carried on sounding until Bart and Milhouse were pulled out from the wreckage.

When Bart opened his eyes he found himself in the hospital with Lisa looking at him worriedly.

"Bart, are you ok?" she asked. Bart groaned and nodded slowly, feeling great pain and deciding it was best not to move.

"Yeah…where…where is Milhouse?" he asked, vaguely remembering he was with him and hoping his friend was alright.

"He didn't make it, Bart. I'm sorry. He died on the way to the hospital."

Bart didn't speak. He just looked at his sister, tears in his eyes. "Is that where I am? In hospital?" He saw Lisa nod and sighed. "I…I don't really remember what happened?"

"You were in a car crash. There was another car in front of you and the police say it looks like you swerved it, but hit a car coming the other way. They think you must have been going over the speed limit."

"I…I think I remember it. Not very clearly, but I remember swerving and…seeing Milhouse. Then I ended up here. Oh Lisa, what am I to do? It's all my fault! I was speeding, I wasn't fully paying attention and couldn't stop in time and caused the crash!"

Lisa didn't reply. She didn't know what to say and Bart knew it. He wasn't sure what he'd of said either if it had of been the other way round. Of course Lisa would never be stupid enough to have caused this anyway.

"What did the doctors say about me?"

"You are in a bad way. You lost a lot of blood and they said even if you woke up that you'd still be weak and may not survive…I can't lose you though Bart," she said, holding the tears back.

"It's ok. I'll make it," he assured her, though he wasn't sure himself. He closed his eyes for a second. "What happened to the people in the other car?"

Lisa shrugged, but didn't need to say anything as a nurse walked in.

"Hi, you must be Bart."

"Yeah, I am. What happened to the people in the other car?" he asked, hoping that she'd know.

"Um…" she said, not sure whether to tell him, but seeing the look on his face she realised she had to. "They all died on impact. There was a man, woman and a baby," she replied "their names were Homer and Marge Simpson and their baby."

Both the kids stared at the nurse in shock. They couldn't believe it.

"Mum and Dad? Maggie? No," Lisa said, her voice only just audible.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, not wanting to be where she was right now. "I have to see a few other patients, but call me if you need anything." Lisa nodded and turned to Bart.

"I…I killed our parents and Maggie…I killed them…me…it's all my fault!" Bart cried out, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Lisa didn't move. She just stood silently.

After about ten minutes later Bart had stopped crying. He felt a sudden stabbing pain and yelled out for Lisa.

"I can't take this! I feel so bad and…my head...it hurts so much." He suddenly put his hands to his head as he felt yet more pain. When he moved his hands away he saw blood. "L…Lisa…I don't feel…so good," he mumbled "get h…help. I…I'm bleeding…h…help!"

Lisa didn't hesitate as she ran out the room Bart was in and in to a white corridor. "Help! Somebody help!" She ran a short way down the corridor. "Please, my brother needs help!"

A nurse heard and came up to her, allowing her to show the way to Bart. The nurse then called for more help and Lisa was left to stand alone outside the room.

Shortly after the nurse who had first come opened the door of Bart's room and went over to Lisa who was now sitting down. Lisa stood up as soon as she saw someone come out the room.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said and it was all she needed to say as Lisa burst in to tears, knowing that her brother was gone. Her whole family was gone.

That night she stayed with her Aunts and, while this was usually a horrible experience, tonight she didn't care. She sat on the edge of the bed crying and wishing her family were still alive. She was unsure of how she would ever get over this and move on with her life.

It was at the funeral was when Lisa finally seemed to accept their deaths and, while it was clear she always thought about them, she carried on with her life. She stayed with her Aunts for the next few years. During that time she carried on with her education and continued to do well, coming out with the top marks ever in the history of the school. She also entered a number of competitions for things such as spelling and always came first.

The competitions won her a fair amount of money which she saved up, hoping to get enough to move in to a place of her own someday soon. As soon as she could she got a part time job, though made sure to keep up with her education. She knew her family would have been proud of her, but it still didn't take away the fact that they were gone and everything she did was just for herself. She was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa was all alone. She had no family and few friends. She spent little time with those she did have though as she spent her time reading, studying or just thinking.

It had been ten years since her family was tragically taken away from her and so far she was just coping, though everyday was hard. She had left school, gaining amazing grades and was now working part time in the library. She was working there as it would be a while before she got the job she wanted at the Springfield elementary school. A teacher would be leaving in a couple of months and she was to take over.

Lisa walked from the library to her new home, bought with the money she had saved up, and opened the door. It was only small and on one floor but it was home and she loved it. She stepped inside and was greeted by her cat, Snowball, who meowed loudly at her and rubbed against her leg until she picked her up. The black cat snuggled in to her arms as Lisa walked towards the kitchen and made herself a drink using the one arm she had spare, glad the day of sorting books was finally over. She walked in to the next room and sat down, allowing the cat to settle down on her lap and fall asleep.

She stroked through the cats long fur, causing it to purr, as she sipped her hot coffee and leaned back in to the comfy chair. She sat there for a while before becoming bored and reached for the remote to turn the TV on which came on to the news.

"Today there was a massive car crash in the centre of Springfield. All involved died at the scene. We will have more information later when the incident is investigated more."

Lisa sighed and turned the TV straight off. She felt tears stinging her eyes and tried to wipe them away, not wanting to think too much about what happened to her family. She stood up and ignored the yelp of the cat as she fell off Lisa's lap and on to the floor.

She poured herself another drink out and was about to go back to the other room when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Nelson standing there. She had seen him a few times around Springfield but hadn't spoken to him properly since they had both been at school.

"Um…hi," Lisa said as Nelson just stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Hey…you…er…ok?" he asked. Lisa shrugged and allowed him inside.

"I guess so," she said, motioning for him to take a seat. He did so and then looked at Lisa.

"It can't be easy for you."

"No. It isn't. You learn to move on though and do the best you can."

He nodded and smiled slightly. "You…um…want to go for a walk or summat?"

"Sure." The two stood up and went for a walk. They hardly said anything, but Lisa was just glad to have someone there with her and for the first time in ages she didn't feel so alone.

After walking around Springfield the two headed back to Lisa's place where they had a coffee together. Nelson left soon after, promising to come and see her again soon and once he had gone Lisa smiled.

Lisa began cleaning the place after Nelson left. She cleaned a lot in her spare time. If anyone asked she'd say she just liked it clean and it needed doing. The truth being that it kept her mind off thinking too much about her family.

Late that night she went to bed and snuggled up tightly in her covers, smiling when her cat jumped up on her bed and curled up beside her. She closed her eyes only to open them again and have to sit up in bed as the phone rang. She leant over to the phone which was on a small wooden table beside her and picked it up, wondering who would phone at this time of night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who is it phoning her and can she keep coping with life or is it all too much?

This was meant to be a one shot, but I have now decided to continue it. I'm not sure how long it will be though. Thanks to zekesbabe who gave me the idea of someone being there for her and Iluvbeyblade who suggested it being about her coping.

To Quick-n-Popular and Iluvbeyblade

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

She closed her eyes only to open them again and have to sit up in bed as the phone rang. She leant over to the phone which was on a small wooden table beside her and picked it up, wondering who would phone at this time of night.

"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Lisa, I have a favour to ask you," came a deep voice at the other end of the line.

"What sort of favour? Who is this?"

"Principal Skinner. Look a few members of staff have become ill and we need someone to cover. You will be paid of course."

"When?"

"Er…tomorrow," Principal Skinner replied. Lisa sighed but agreed to do it anyway even on such short notice. They quickly said bye and Lisa placed the phone down. She fell backwards on to her bed so she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She soon fell to sleep and didn't wake up until eight thirty the next morning.

She turned over in her bed, wrapping the covers around her, and glanced at the clock. A horrified look came over her face as she jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. She made it to the school just as the bell rang.

She was greeted by Principal Skinner and shown the classroom she would be teaching in for the day. He gave her a book and some papers that she'd need and left her alone with a class full of screaming kids. She was teaching the youngest of the kids for the day and knew already that they'd be trouble.

"Quiet!" she yelled over them, causing everyone to freeze. "Right, now in your places." Everyone sat down silently, staring forwards at Lisa who smiled. "Now, I'm Miss Simpson. I'll start at the front of the class and I want you to tell me your names."

"Miss Simpson!" called one kid. "I got my pencil stuck up my nose." Lisa sighed and went to help the kid, all the while telling the other kids they shouldn't laugh. This didn't stop them of course and even Lisa wanted to smile. She knew whose kid it was straight away.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Rob Wiggum."

"Ok," Lisa smiled and walked back to the front of the class. "What is your name?" she asked a young girl at the front of the class.

"Lucy Flanders." She realised it was Todd's little girl. She had seen them together once at the Kwik- E-Mart. After going around the class she realised she only knew them two and hoped she could remember the other children's names.

After a long, tiring day they all finally went home, leaving Lisa alone in a quiet classroom. Lisa sighed as she sat down on the chair behind the front desk, starting to relax. Hearing a noise though, she quickly scrambled around and grabbed the papers that were on her desk. She had sorted them in to a neat pile just as Principal Skinner came in.

"Ah Lisa. I see you have managed to keep the classroom in one piece," he smiled. "How was your first day?"

Lisa chuckled. "Yes. I enjoyed it, though the kids can be trouble at times."

Principal Skinner nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He left the room and Lisa stood up, shoving everything in to her bag as she did, and walked over to the door. She turned to look at the classroom once more before she turned off the light and left the school.

She was glad when she finally got home. She turned the light on as she walked through the door. She sat down and groaned when her cat jumped on her and settled down. She was too tired to push the cat off though so she laid back in the chair. She jumped when the doorbell suddenly rang, causing the cat to fall off and hit the floor. It scurried off in to the next room while Lisa went to the door, wondering who it could possibly be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hopefully it won't be too long before I update this again. I have also updated It Wasn't Me (my other Simpsons fic).

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! It was ages ago when I saw that episode. There are others where they are friends though which I've seen more recently lol. Freeview has nothing to do with this though.

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review! Keep reading and you'll find out.

To Iluvbeyblade

Thanks for the review! Remember Milhouse is dead though along with the rest of Lisa's family.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

She jumped when the doorbell suddenly rang, causing the cat to fall off and hit the floor. It scurried off in to the next room while Lisa went to the door, wondering who it could possibly be. 

She opened it and was surprised to find Nelson there.

"Nelson? What are you doing here?"

"I…um…was wondering if you wanted to go out. Y'know, just for a drink or something."

"Well, I've had a tiring day, but if you want to come in for a drink that's fine," Lisa smiled and Nelson nodded.

They spent the next hour talking, though by the end of it Lisa couldn't remember half the things they'd actually talked about. She'd enjoyed the company though.

"Well. I'll see you soon then," Lisa said as she opened the door for Nelson to leave.

"Yeah. You sure you don't want to come with me to Moes?" he asked.

"I have to be up early in the morning, but thanks anyway," she said as Nelson walked out the door.

"Smell ya later," Nelson grinned as he walked off and Lisa couldn't help but smile as she closed the door.

Soon after he had gone Lisa went to bed, falling to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke up to her alarm bleeping and sleepily switched it off, crawling out of bed as she did.

She got ready and made her way to the school, knowing she was in for another tiring day.

She got to school and went to the classroom. She set up everything and sat down just as the kids all rushed through the door. She took a deep breath and stood up again.

"Morning class. Please hurry and sit down," she shouted over the noise. They all sat down and she began her lesson. By the break she had already had to help one kid who had been punched by the school bully, helped Rob Wiggum with a number of things and tried to teach the rest of the class who weren't really interested, especially at the point where a cat ran by outside.

The rest of the day wasn't much better though at least the cat had gone now. Lisa didn't see what they found so interesting about the cat, but she just couldn't drag the children's attention away from the window. She was glad when the day was over and, after talking to Principal Skinner for a short while, she went home.

As she stepped in the door she heard the phone ring. Sighing and, yet again, wondering who it was, she went to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Hello, this is the hospital. Are you Lisa Simpson?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, slightly worried as to why the hospital would be calling her.

"We were told to contact you and we've been trying all day," the other person said.

"Oh, I've been at work. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, it seems there was a fight. You should probably come down here as soon as possible."

Lisa couldn't understand what this had to do with her, but she agreed to go anyway and hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review :)

To Lord simpson

Thanks for the review!

To Iluvbeyblade

Thanks for the review! I'm wondering whether this is a story now or a game of Who Is It lol. Also if Chief Wiggum managed to have kids I figured Ralph would :)

Please keep reading and reviewing! (even if you haven passed out from holding your breath or died of frustration lol)


	5. Chapter 5

She made her way to the hospital and went to the desk to find out where to go. The receptionist was sorting through papers and managed to staple her fingers together. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I got a phone call. I heard someone got in a fight."

"My fingers hurt," the receptionist said, looking as though she was about to cry. Looking at her name on the badge she soon realised why this seemed so familiar.

"Are you married to Ralph Wiggum by any chance?" she asked and the woman smiled.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I used to go to school with him."

"Can you pull this staple out?" she asked Lisa, holding her hand out. Lisa pulled it out and then made an excuse to leave.

"What is this hospital coming to?" she muttered as she walked down the long corridor in the hope of finding a doctor who could help her. She soon found someone who showed her to another part of the hospital.

"In here," the doctor told her. "He should be awake now, though he does need to rest."

Lisa nodded in understanding as she walked through the door that the doctor held open. "Nelson!?" she said in surprise. "What happened?"

"Lisa," Nelson greeted her, sitting up in bed. "I'm glad you came."

Lisa sat by his bed on a small chair and took hold of his hand. "That's ok, but tell me what happened."

"I was in a fight…I didn't start it though," he said, trying to assure her so she wouldn't just leave. He knew she didn't like fights. "I went to Moes. A couple of guys had had too much to drink and decided to hit me. Moe threw us all out and I went to walk away. One of the guys hit me around the head though so I turned and hit him, but before I knew it there were five guys pounding me!"

Lisa didn't know what to say. "Oh…I…I'm sorry. You'll be ok though."

Nelson smiled. "I go in to surgery soon. The doctors say I have a good chance as they stopped the bleeding, but it could be more serious than it looks."

"You seem so calm about it."

He shrugged and soon regretted it when he felt a sharp pain. "What can ya do!?" he said.

"I guess you're right. Nothing you can do except hope for the best."

"After school I moved away. It took me a while to find you again…I don't want to lose you again." at this he turned away and Lisa kissed him on his cheek.

"That's so sweet," she told him. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow. You need your rest." She squeezed his hand slightly and went to the door. "Bye."

"Bye," Nelson said sadly as he watched her leave.

Lisa went outside in to the car park and was surprised to find a car pulling up next to her. The window went down and Lisa couldn't help but smile when she saw who it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Iluvbeyblade

Thanks for the review! Yeah, true. It is a story of 'who is it'? I think it is best to stay away from just how disturbing that is lol. I'll try and be nicer to Lisa…

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review! Good question and the answer is in this chapter.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

In the car was Todd Flanders. "Hello Lisa," he said as he opened the door and stood in front of her.

"Hi," she replied, unsure of what else to say. "Um…why are you here?"

"I'm a doctor now," he smiled.

"I see. Well, that's great."

"May I ask why you are here?"

"Nelson has been in a fight and has ended up here." Todd looked at the floor when she said who it was and Lisa wondered why. "Is there something I should know?"

He sighed. "I heard about his condition…it isn't good and we can only hope that he'll come through the surgery. Rod said that it was Martin Prince that caused it. He owns Moes now as I'm sure you know and…well…Nelson mentioned something that happened to Martin at school and Martin decided to get some guys to beat him up. Nelson fought back and came out worse off," Todd told her.

"I didn't realise Martin owned that now. I knew he was doing well for himself. I never thought it would be because of him that Nelson was in a fight though," Lisa said, trying to keep calm. "Thanks for telling me."

Todd nodded. "Well I must go. See you around."

"Yes, bye."

With that they parted and Lisa made her way home. The next day she made her way back to the hospital to see Nelson.

Nelson was awake, but clearly tired. He greeted her and she pulled up a chair next to him. "How's it going?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm alive for now," he answered. "Doctors say my condition could change at any point though…I lost a lot of blood."

"Oh Nelson," Lisa sighed "I can't believe this happened."

He nodded. "I know…I'll be alright though." Lisa tried to hold back her tears and could only hope that he would be right. She had already suffered from losing her family and it hurt her just to see Nelson like this, never mind about the fact she may lose him too.

After an hour Lisa promised to visit later and left to let Nelson get some sleep. She decided to go back home and just try and relax for the day, glad that Principal Skinner had allowed her to take the day off. She couldn't stand teaching today. She reached her front door and searched for her key. When she looked up she jumped in surprise to see Martin in front of her.

"I have nothing to say to you," she told him as she put the key in the door and turned it.

"I heard you were friends with Nelson. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened."

"Doesn't change the fact that anything could happen to Nelson. He may die you know!" Lisa said, unable to control her voice rising.

Martin nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." He walked off and Lisa went in to her house, slamming the door behind her, leaning against it and bursting in to tears. She slid down the front door and sat crying. Her cat came up to her and brushed against her arm. She picked her up and stroked her, causing the cat to purr.

She stayed like that for about half an hour before she finally decided to move and, after managing to move the cat who had fallen asleep on her, she went in to the kitchen. She made herself a drink and then went to her bedroom, closing the door on the meowing cat who hadn't quite made it in time. She placed her drink on the small table next to her bed and got changed.

She climbed in to bed and sighed. Today had not been the best day and she was worried about Nelson.

She jumped as the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and she immediately thought it was about something bad...she just hoped she was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! I didn't steal your trade-mark review reply starter. You really need to stop with the murder plans. Anyway, your question has been answered lol.

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review! Marge, Maggie, Homer, Bart and Milhouse all died (first chapter).

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. The End

She climbed in to bed and sighed. Today had not been the best day and she was worried about Nelson.

She jumped as the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and she immediately thought it was about something bad...she just hoped she was wrong.

She answered the phone, trying to stifle a yawn at the same time. It had been a long day.

"Hello," said a voice at the other end. "This is the hospital. I have some news for you."

"Oh. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It seems your wife has died."

"You what!?" Lisa yelled.

"I know it must be a shock…" the receptionist, Mrs Wiggum, told her in a calming voice.

"I don't have a wife," Lisa said, trying not to sound to annoyed. Knowing who it was made her even more frustrated…Chief Wiggum was bad enough, then Ralph and now his wife.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I must have phoned you by mistake. Lets see, Miss Simpson?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's me. What have you got to tell me?" she asked.

"Mr Muntz has gone in to surgery again. Doctors aren't sure if he'll pull through," the receptionist read off the message on the paper in front of her.

"Oh no!" Lisa cried out. "I'll be down there right away, thank you." Her anger became worry as she put the phone down and rushed out to go and see Nelson.

She reached the hospital and found out what was happening. Nelson had been rushed in to surgery after he had started losing more blood and had passed out. Lisa paced backwards and forwards in the waiting room, thoughts rushing through her head and tears in her eyes. She was determined to be strong for Nelson and kept her hopes up. It seemed like hours before a doctor finally came to see her and give her any news.

"Lisa?" Lisa turned around to see Todd standing there. "I have some…rather bad news."

"Tell me."

"They couldn't do anything and say he'll pass away within the hour. I'm sorry. You can go and see him if you wish."

Lisa burst in to tears and nodded, allowing Todd to lead the way. When she saw Nelson she rushed over to him. "Oh, Nelson!"

Weakly he turned to look at her and smiled. "Hey. I'm glad you're here," he admitted. Lisa hugged him, careful not to hurt him. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and took hold of his hand.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said quietly.

Nelson looked sad for a moment and lost in thought. "Me neither. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lisa said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm not afraid to die you know…I'm just afraid to leave you here alone."

"Nelson…"

He gently pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry we didn't get more time together. More than anything I'm sorry for not telling you how I feel." He kissed Lisa gently on the lips and then took hold of her other hand.

She smiled and then kissed him. "I'm sorry too." They both sat in silence for a while until finally Lisa spoke again. "I'm glad we have this time together."

"Me too." They talked for a while before Nelson slowly closed his eyes and let go of one of Lisa's hands.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he shook his head.

He smiled slightly. "Goodbye Lisa. I love you."

"I love you too," Lisa said and kissed him on the cheek. She began to cry again as Nelson slipped away from her. "Goodbye," she said, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Lisa left the hospital soon afterwards and made her way to her lonely home and went straight to bed. She didn't go to sleep though. She kept looking at photos. One of her family and one of Milhouse. After a minute she placed them down and picked up a photo of Nelson which had always made her smile. She soon fell asleep, the photos next to her and the one of Nelson in her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few years later and, for the first time since Nelsons death, she was happy. She was seeing a man called James and they were living together, along with her cat of course.. Her job at the school was going well and she loved teaching the kids, even if they could be trouble at times. She missed her family and Nelson, but she was finally happy.

She sat in silence, lost in thoughts and James came and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…you know what, I am," she said with a smile as she cuddled up against him. "I found out today...I'm pregnant." James smiled and hugged her tightly. The future was looking good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end.

To Quick-n-Popular

Thanks for the review! Don't worry…I keep forgetting Milhouse is dead (probably because he is still alive in my other story)

To Iluvbeyblade

Thanks for the review! Yep, the phone again lol.

To Tyler

Thanks for the review :D

To Vaporeon-Chan

Thanks for the review! No it doesn't...not at all.

To comm130Y

Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who has read this. Please review :)


End file.
